moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Extras - Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars - Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *The first casualty of the film is the tauntaun mount that Luke rides while patrolling the snow drifts of Hoth. Luke is knocked off the tauntaun by an attacking Wampa monster which then mauls the tauntaun to death. *Moments after Han finds Luke near death out in the blizzard, his tauntaun dies from exposure. To keep Luke warm while he builds a shelter, Han uses Luke's lightsaber to slice open the dead tauntaun's belly so that Luke can shelter inside the carcass. *Han and Chewbacca investigate an unknown communication signal to find an Imperial probe droid. Han fires on the droid, but the droid's explosion seems to have been the result of a self-destruct rather than the blaster impact. *A Rebel snow speeder is shot down by General Veers' AT-AT walker. *As the Imperial walkers advance toward Echo Base, a Rebel speeder can be seen flying behind them trailing smoke. Whether or not this speeder was in the process of crashing is uncertain. *One of Echo Base's defence turrets is destroyed by walker fire and the Rebel manning the turret is killed. *Wedge manages to take down an AT-AT by firing a harpoon and tow cable and tangling up the walker's legs, causing it to fall forward. The downed walker is then destroyed when speeders fly over and fire at the machine's "neck", the only chink in its otherwise blaster-proof armour. *The remaining walkers continue to advance, destroying two more turrets. *After his speeder is shot down, Luke narrowly escapes being crushed by an AT-AT. He uses a grapple to elevate up to the walker's underbelly, uses his lightsaber to cut open a service hatch and then throws a grenade inside. He then drops back to the ground and runs as the grenade explodes, destroying the walker from within. *A fleeing Rebel soldier is blasted by the leading Imperial walker. *Just before firing on Echo Base's power generator, General Veers' walker shoots down another Rebel speeder. *Another rebel is struck down by walker fire as he flees. *A hidden repeating blaster on the Millenium Falcon's ''underbelly guns down several Imperial troops before the ship takes off. *When the ''Millenium Falcon ''is chased into an asteroid field, two pursuing TIE fighters crash into the asteroids. *Two more TIEs pursue the ''Millenium Falcon into a ravine on one of the larger asteroid bodies. The TIEs crash into each other as the ravine narrows. *As Darth Vader's fleet searches the asteroid field for the Millenium Falcon, ''one of the Star Destroyers is struck by a large asteroid. The asteroid seems to collide with the ship's bridge whilst its captain is in communication with Lord Vader. On the bridge of the ''Executor, ''the hologram of the damaged ship's captain lurches back and then disappears, indicating the possibility that he may have perished. His death is unconfirmed. *While inside the mouth of the space slug, Han shoots a Mynark creature latched on to the ''Falcon's ''hull. *While training with Yoda on Dagobah, Luke enters a cave where the dark side of the Force flows strongly. Inside the cave, Luke faces an apparition of Darth Vader and the two fight. Luke appears to decapitate Vader and the head tumbles to the ground, but suddenly the mask explodes and reveals Luke's own face beneath it. *As Boba Fett leaves Cloud City with Han's carbonite-encased body, two Imperial Stormtroopers appear in the hall behind the landing platform and a firefight ensues. Chewbacca shoots one of the troopers dead. *Leia shoots a stormtrooper as she, Chewie and Lando run into an elevator. *Chewbacca shoots another stormtrooper in a corridor. *As Artoo tries to open the door to the landing platform where the ''Millenium Falcon ''is parked, Leia and Chewie shoot down three more stormtroopers. *Leia and Lando kill two more troopers before taking off in the ''Falcon. Category:Star Wars Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back